Viruses are implicated in a variety of animal and human diseases. Numerous approaches have been proposed to combat these pathogens which include, but are not limited to, herpesviruses 1 and 2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2), influenza viruses A, B and C (orthomyxoviruses), parainfluenza viruses 1-4, mumps virus (paramyxovirus), adenoviruses, respiratory syncytial virus, Epstein-Barr virus, rhinoviruses, human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV), polioviruses, coxsackieviruses, echoviruses, rubella virus, varicella-zoster virus, neurodermotropic virus, variola virus, cytomegalovirus, hepatitis A, B and non-A, non-B viruses, papoviruses and rabies virus.
One approach in the development of antiviral compounds has been to identify compounds which interfere with the normal viral metabolism of nucleosides. Because the structures of these compounds are usually closely related to nucleosides which occur naturally in the mammalian host, few have good activity against the virus without untoward side effects. Some of the few compounds having activity are very expensive to produce. Thus, there is a continuing need for new compounds which act to kill viruses, to inhibit viral replication or to block the pathogenic actions of viruses.